Chocolat ou Vind chaud
by Aoki.Yukiko
Summary: Un petit moment romantique entre Toshinori et Izuku pendant la période de Noël.


**Coucou tout le monde !**  
 **Je vais faire rapide parce queeeee j'ai pas grand chose a dire xD**

 **A la base je devais sortir ce ficlet le 25 comme cadeau de Noël MAIS MON ****** DE LOGICIEL DE TRAITEMENT DE TEXTE N'A PAS ENREGISTRE MON TRAVAIL SHFSUHGLIBGVQEIBVLIEVB**

 **Doooonc le temps que je retrouve l'envie de le réécrire... Bref !**

 **C'est un ficlet sans prétention, ce n'est certainement pas le meilleur que j'ai fais (Et je vous avouerais que le premier que j'avais écris était certainement mieux) maiiiis voilà '-'.**

 **Je prends quand même le temps de vous souhaiter une bonne année, de la réussite dans tout ce que vous entreprenez, et une bonne santé !**

 **Type : Ficlet**

 **Genre : Romance**

 **Pairing : ToshiMido ? AllMido ? Bref, Toshinori Yagi (Alias All Might) x Midoriya Izuku**

 **Rating : K+**

 **Sur ce, Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

 **Chocolat ou Vind Chaud**

« Toshi-san ! Regarde, il y a un village mécanique !»

Toshinori regarda son adorable étudiant s'émerveiller devant les petits immeubles qui s'illuminaient et les bonhommes qui se mouvaient. Un train passait tout autour du village. Les yeux verts d'Izuku pétillaient devant toutes décorations de Noël, l'adolescent était ébahi devant chaque guirlandes, chaque sapins ornementés, ou vitrines de Noël... De sa grande main, le blond cacha son visage émacié et rougit : Midoriya Izuku était définitivement trop mignon pour son pauvre petit cœur. Le héros fourra son autre main dans la tignasse du plus jeune, câlinant gentiment le cuir chevelu.

Les joues d'Izuku se colorèrent face au geste.

« Midoriya, mon garçon, tu veux aller boire un chocolat chaud ?»

Le vert hocha vivement la tête avant de loger sa petite main dans celle de son professeur et, petit-ami. Les gens autour d'eux leur jetait des regards curieux et attendris, les prenant certainement pour un père et son fics. Izuku se renfrogna à cette idée. Certes, ils avaient une différence d'âge assez importante, mais ils n'agissaient pas comme tel, si ? Ou peut-être que c'était lui qui agissait trop comme un enfant...

Les deux tourtereaux s'arrêtèrent dans un petit café très chaleureux, décoré comme un chalet. Un véritablement sapin garnis de boules de noël et de guirlandes, posé dans un coin, rependait son agréable odeur. Toshinori et Izuku s'installèrent à une petite table et un serveur vint s'occuper d'eux.

« Bonsoir ! Puis-je prendre votre commande ?

\- Nous prendrons un vin chaud et un choco-

\- Deux vins chauds !»

Toshinori lança un regard surpris à son élève. Il savait que ce dernier n'était pas friand d'alcool, aussi sa subite envie était plutôt surprenante.

« Tu es sûr ?

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas Monsieur, nous pouvons servir un plus petit verre à votre fils. Et puis, c'est Noël ! Un peu d'alcool ne peut pas lui faire de mal !»

A ces mots, la mine d'Izuku se fit sombre, presque triste. Il baissa la tête, abattu. _« Votre_ _ **fils**_ _»_.

C'est en remarquant le visage chagriné de son protégé que Toshinori comprit.

 _Oh._

Eh bien, il aurait dû s'en douter.

« Mon petit-ami prendra un chocolat chaud avec une pointe de cannelle et beaucoup de chantilly. Et je prendrais la même chose.»

Il avait du mal à se retenir de cracher du sang, embarrassé de ses propres mots. Mais lorsqu'il vit le délicieux visage d'Izuku tout rougissant et content, il ne regretta pas ses paroles.

Le serveur gloussa avant de partir en jetant un petit « Si c'est pas mignon !»

Un silence léger s'installa entre le blond et le vert. Aucun des deux n'osaient le briser, l'un encore embarrassé et l'autre tout simplement par timidité. Mais après avoir pris une grande inspiration, Izuku prit son courage à deux mains : il se pencha par dessus la table et tira son mentor vers lui par le col pour coller un baiser maladroit sur les lèvres sèches de l'adulte.

« Je t'aime, Toshinori.»

Cette fois, le héros ne put retenir l'avalanche de sang qui sortit de sa bouche.

* * *

 _Review ?_


End file.
